


Rescue

by Kaerith



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: Nicolò is on the verge of his heat, but that won’t stop him from rescuing Yusuf.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [self-indulgent art dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205574) by Anonymous. 



> I swear I’m not really into the A/O trope. It’s just... pervasive. And there was this [pretty art](%E2%80%9C) whose creator was wanting words. So... words. Rough, and I don’t think I even re-read the entire thing, so please let me know of any grievous errors. ❤️

Nicolò knew it was foolish— he was proving himself to be soft-headed as well as soft-hearted. It was dangerous for him to go after Yusuf alone, on the verge of a heat.  


Merrick’s stronghold was in view and he gripped his sword. No one else would rescue Yusuf. Even if Merrick or one of his cronies overpowered Nicolò and mated him during his heat, it would be _after_ he had gotten Yusuf free. He had righteous fury in his heart that would carry him through completing the rescue, first.  


He didn’t count the number of Merrick’s men he cut down on his way to the dungeon. He let anyone with the sense to get out of his way flee unharmed. More than once some knothead of an alpha turned to Nicolò with a disgusting leer, but none of them survived to make good on the insulting promises they made.  


Yusuf was grinning when Nicolò finally set eyes on him, bound to a chair and smirking at Merrick himself as the weaselly man gloated at his prisoner. Merrick hardly had time to notice Nicolò before he was gutted by steel and fell dead to the floor.  


Nicolò’s knees started going weak as he cut his friend loose. He could see Yusuf’s nostrils flare as the man, an alpha, smelled what was too late and too strong for Nicolò to push through anymore.  


“Just in time,” Nicolò said, letting himself slump to the floor. Lord, it was cold in this dungeon! He shivered.  


Yusuf, his friend and such a compassionate and intelligent man, particularly for an alpha, retrieved his own cloak and draped it over Nicolò’s shoulders.  


“Yusuf,” Nicolò said, wanting to say so many things: Are you unhurt? Can you fight the rest of Merrick’s men off yourself? Forgive me for being a weak omega. “M-my he-heat—“ was all that came out, in a weak stutter.  


Yusuf knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, moving slowly and intentionally to make sure Nicolò was alright with the proximity and touch. Because he was such a gentle and thoughtful man. “Thank you, my friend. I cannot believe that I deserve such bravery for my sake.”  


Nicolò wants to protest. Yusuf deserves everything Nicolò could possibly give him and more. He is saved from making such an embarrassing and unwanted declaration by the clatter of more guardsmen approaching. He must emit a strong scent-waft of fear, because Yusuf embraces him and snarls, “He’s with me!” at the intruding force before rising and picking up the dropped weapon.  


Nicolò can only huddle in Yusuf’s cloak, clutch it to himself and shudder as slick begins to flow between his buttocks and down his thighs as he watches Yusuf slaughter the handful of men with Nicolò’s own sword.  


Nicolò has had his eyes closed for several moments when Yusuf returns to his side. “We need to get you somewhere safe,” he says.  


Nicolò nods, and lets him mostly carry his weight into the largest cell, one that fortunately is furnished for a prisoner of importance because it has an actual bed instead of a pile of lice-ridden straw or something equally horrible. Yusuf places him on the bed and thoughtfully removes Nicolò’s shoes. Even worse, he removes his tunic and lays that over Nicolò’s trembling body. “I will guard the door,” he says, his solemn and concerned gaze meeting Nicolò’s. Nicolò feels like a weak and useless burden. A lustful whore, wet between his thighs and longing for an alpha’s cock and knot. He might be a virgin, but his omega body knows what he wants. Unfortunately, his heart and soul won’t be satisfied by any alpha except Yusuf— and Yusuf is untouchable; divinely perfect. His kindness to Nicolò is undeserved and misguided and Nicolò wishes that he didn’t act like they were friends because that just makes the distance of their dynamics and cultures feel like something that could be overcome. Gives Nicolò’s dreams a foothold on hope that the impossible could happen between them: that Yusuf would lower himself to mate with a Genovan omega nobody.  


“Let me know if you need anything,” Yusuf says as he turns to leave. “I will be right on the other side of the door.”  


The heat infusing Nicolò’s body becomes something literal, and he pulls off Yusuf’s tunic and cloak and pushes down his breeches. The shirt smells like Yusuf and Nicolò clutches it as he tried to satisfy the emptiness of his hole with his fingers. His face becomes a mess of sweat and tears as the need inside of him burns and aches. Yusuf’s scent is both a balm and a torment, and he thinks he cries out Yusuf’s name more than once but cannot feel any shame while he is in the moment, imagining the world was different and that Yusuf was _his._ Loved him. Wanted him enough to maybe even mate and claim Nicolò.  


Being on the other side of the door from Nicolò while the omega was suffering was more torture than Merrick could have inflicted upon Yusuf in this very dungeon. Yusuf’s friend had been so brave coming to rescue him so close to his heat. If Nicolò had been any less of a warrior... Yusuf did not want to think of what any of those alphas could have done. It had already been such a battle to keep himself at a proper distance from Nicolò; the man was everything Yusuf had ever wanted in a mate. He was so fierce and capable, and deserved more than another alpha sniffing after him with the desire to knot and claim him. Yusuf wanted to protect him and take him home to live in the utmost comfort and feed him dates and sweet wine.  


The door had a barred window that allowed the scent of Nicolò’s slick as well as the sounds of his gasps and whimpers to reach Yusuf. It was too much for him to withstand. Yusuf couldn’t undo the laces of his trousers fast enough when he heard Nicolò cry out for pleas for an alpha. He took his cock in his hand, his callow lust too much to deny.  


His grip on his dick is nothing like he imagines Nicolò’s body to be, but it feels so good to stroke himself and smell Nicolò and pretend that the omega is on the other side of the door wanting _him_ , saying “Alpha, please!” and meaning _Yusuf._  


“Fuck... Nicolò,” he grunts then, realizing his slip, he puts the skin between his fingers and thumb between his teeth. If Nicolò had heard.... Yusuf would only have proven that he is another knothead alpha just looking for an omega to claim, and Nicolò would only be disappointed and disgusted to discover that Yusuf is as misogynistic as the rest of the world. Yusuf doesn’t want to be, he tries to be better than the prejudiced Genovan alphas Nicolò hates. He lets his teeth sink in deeper into his hand until he can taste blood as punishment.  


The voice from the cell behind him gains volume and clarity. “Yusuf?”  


It takes effort for him to pull his hand off of his cock. “Yes, Nicolò. What do you need?”  


“I need... Yusuf, I need...”  


Yusuf rolls his head and firmly keeps his hands off of himself because Nicolò’s voice sounds like the sweetest temptation, shot through with gasps and pants for air.  


“Yusuf.” His voice somehow hardens as Nicolò gathers his wits before he dissolved into crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”  


“Nicolò, what is it?” Yusuf stands up and has to look through the window in the door. It is a mistake. Nicolò looks red-cheeked and debauched; a writhing, half-naked angel from one of his Christian myths— a beautifully divine being. Yusuf can see his wet hole clench messily around Nicolò’s own fingers and wants to soothe the omega’s distress.  


Nicolò turns and lifts his head and his pupils make his lovely green eyes look so dark. “I love you, Yusuf. I do not deserve you, but I love you.”  


“Nicolò,” Yusuf groans and his body sags against the door. “My heart has been yours for so long.”  


The Genovan looks shocked. “But-“ he seems too amazed to finish what he originally meant to say. Instead, his eyes narrow, and he says, “Yusuf. I need you now.”  


Yusuf knows this is something that should be thought through when they aren’t overwhelmed by hormones and emotions, but he finds himself opening the door anyway. He had forgotten to make himself appear decent, first. The way Nicolò’s eyes examine him and focus on his exposed cock is... wonderful. Thrilling.  


The omega holds a hand out to him and Yusuf stumbles forward and captures Nicolò’s face in his hands so he can kiss the tear-tracks from his cheeks.  


It doesn’t take much convincing by Nicolò before Yusuf is on the bed with him and they are both naked. He moans and begs when Yusuf explores his wet hole with his fingers. “Please! Your cock!”  


Yusuf asks, “Have you ever—“ but Nicolò just shoves back against him. “I trust you. I love you. Yusuf~” and Yusuf can barely hold back and make sure he eases carefully into Nicolò’s body.  


Nicolò keens. They fit so perfectly together. Nicolò, the fair and slender omega, lithe and smooth and Yusuf, darker and coarse with his broader alpha body. His cock is welcomed into Nicolò’s wet and warm passage, and Yusuf has never been with an omega in heat before— let alone an omega with whom he had formed such an unexpected and deep bond. He pulls the Genovan even closer and thrusts as far into him as he can, Nicolò’s body clutching at his cock like it loathes the idea of Yusuf ever pulling out. He can feel the swelling start, a new sensation but it feels so _right_. Yusuf needs to fill Nicolo up with his cock and his come if that is what will end his lover’s torment. And it does; Nicolò begins to lose the tension that has wracked every inch of his body. He grabs Yusuf’s hand and guides it to his mouth, kisses it between small murmurs of encouragement and devotion. “Yusuf. You-oh, feels so good. Your knot. Love. Amore mio.”  


Yusuf can hardly thrust anymore, doesn’t want to tax Nicolò’s rim with his knot and harm him by accident. It doesn’t take long until they are locked together, and Yusuf’s vision whites out as he climaxes. When he regains his senses, he realizes that he is nuzzling behind one of Nicolò’s ears and his partner is trying to encourage him to wrap his hand around his own cock.  


“Please,” Nicolò says, a tiny and desperate whimper of a plea that makes Yusuf quick to comfort him.  


“Ya amar,” Yusuf croons softly, directly into his ear, as he folds his fingers and palm around Nicolò’s hard dick. It’s wonderful to touch Nicolò so intimately, have Nicolò arch back against Yusuf and watch his face flush as he bites his lip and to hear him groan as he comes.  


“M-mark me,” Nicolò says, and even though Yusuf was watching his lips move as he said it, he cannot believe he heard what he thinks he heard.  


“What? Nicolò-“  


Nicolò just leans against Yusuf, muscles limp except for the occasional shudder of lingering pleasure at being tied together. “Please, Y-Yusuf,” he begs.  


Yusuf struggles with the desire to give his omega what he is asking for, what Yusuf himself wants. Neither of them are clear-headed. “Nicolò, hayati. Are you sure?”  


Nicolò twists his face to meet his eyes. “I love you. We are in this together. Meeting each other... it was like _destiny._ I want your mark.”  


Yusuf finds himself overcome with emotion. “This mark goes both ways, habibi,” he promises. “I love you, too. We belong to each other.”  


Nicolò turns his head away and bares his neck. _”Do it, alpha,”_ he says, practically a growl.  


When Yusuf sinks his teeth into his flesh to make the claiming bite, Nicolò keens. His passage clamps down on Yusuf’s cock harder than it had before, and Yusuf feels like he is coming again, coming _still;_ impossibly, pumping more of himself into Nicolò: his seed and saliva and love.  


He lays them down on their sides, still holding his friend— his love, his omega— close as he can. Nicolò sniffles and wipes tears from his face, but he is almost purring with happiness. Once Yusuf’s knot subsides, Nicolò pulls away to feel the mark with his fingers and look at Yusuf with awe and happiness. Yusuf pulls him down and smothers him with kisses until his omega actually giggles— a noise Yusuf would had never believed the serious warrior could ever make. He can’t resist reciting poetry, some memorized and some spontaneous originals, and even though it is all in his native tongue Nicolò squirms and blushes and hides his face against Yusuf’s chest. He is the most delightful armful: smelling of sex and contentment and re-burgeoning need and desire.  


Nicolò mounts Yusuf face-to-face this time, kissing him and stroking his beard. Yusuf has the pleasure of seeing Nicolò’s slender body take his cock, watch his eyelids flutter and how he instinctively rolls his hips to get Yusuf’s dick in deep. He is indescribably lovely and Yusuf loves this man with everything that he has for everything _he_ is: dreamer and warrior.  


Nicolò opened his eyes once Yusuf has tied with him again. His fingers touch Yusuf’s face tenderly. “You’re crying,” he says quietly.  


“So are you.” Yusuf can’t suppress his smile at the little frown this earns him. “My body, it seems, is not enough to contain all my ecstasy at having you like this.”  


Nicolò’s moue of concern morphs into one of pleased embarrassment before it unexpectedly changes to something sly. Yusuf has never seen Nicolò’s lips make that kind of shape... a leer, almost.  


“Now you have my body to serve as a vessel for all the ecstasy that yours cannot contain,” he says, grinding his ass against Yusuf to demonstrate what he is implying.  


Yusuf is sure that his delight is obvious at discovering this new coquettish side of his love. He lets out a playful growl and rolls them until he is on top of Nicolò, still connected to his magnificent mate.  


“I can hardly believe that you are _mine,_ ” he says, unable to resist peppering kisses on his beloved’s face.  


“You cannot be rid of me now,” Nicolò says, pink-cheeked and squirming and a bit breathless.  


“Ya amar. Hayati. Darling,” Yusuf says, hearing those small endearing giggles again. “I shall be your devoted mate and companion for the next thousand years and still long for your next smile.”  


“That’s an awfully long time to promise anything,” Nicolò says. “You cannot know how I or the world will change.”  


“I believe that you will astound and captivate me for our entire lives. Every facet of you that you share with me will inspire poetry. Every change to the world will reflect in your eyes and shall make my affection burn hotter. Every—“  


Nicolò ended his waxing romanticism with a kiss. “Just prove it. For the rest of our lives.”


End file.
